Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a control method and a storage medium therefor, which are capable of notifying, in a case where a file is stored into the image processing apparatus, a path for accessing the file from the outside.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus having a box function for image data management is known, and some box function has a function of notifying, in a case where image data is stored into an image processing apparatus, an external public path (e.g., a URI (uniform resource identifier)) for accessing the image data from the outside.
As for the URI notification function, a document registration system has been proposed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-135496 that includes a document management system which cooperates with an image processing apparatus via a network. This document registration system is configured, in a case where a scan job file containing URI transmission information is stored from the image processing apparatus into the document management system, to notify by e-mail of a path in the http (hypertext transfer protocol) format for accessing the scan job file.
An image processing apparatus having a file management function (file management system) that manages documents, images, etc., especially, one having a file management system that has a file server function by which an external apparatus (e.g., a PC) is enabled to access a file in the image processing apparatus, entails the following problem.
If a file management system of an image processing apparatus has the file server function and is compatible to SMB (server message block), CIFS (common internet file system), WebDAV (web-based distributed authoring and versioning), or the like, the file management system can be used as an ordinary file server a network-connected PC. As a consequence, ordinary files stored from the PC and image data files resulting from scan jobs, print jobs, transmission jobs, etc. in the image processing apparatus are mixedly stored in the file management system.
Under the above circumstance, if the URI notification function of notifying a path for accessing an image data file stored in the image processing apparatus to a predetermined destination is introduced, the URI notification is performed for any file stored from the network-connected PC to the image processing apparatus through the file server function, so that application software (hereinafter referred to as the application) running on the PC becomes able to directly open and execute a file stored in the image processing apparatus.
Some application running on the PC creates a backup file, a hidden file, and a control file, as a temporary file. Also for such a temporary file, the conventional URI notification function performs the URI notification. Accordingly, a notification unnecessary to be received by a user is delivered, resulting in user's inconvenience.
In the case of applying the URI notification technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-135496 to a file management system of an image processing apparatus having the file server function, it is not possible to control the URI notification function to be enabled or disabled for various data storage methods that can be achieved by the file management system.
For example, the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-135496 cannot control whether the URI notification should be performed when an image data file is loopback stored into the image processing apparatus via the file server function of the apparatus by an embedded application of the image processing apparatus. With this technique, it is also not possible to control the image processing apparatus such that the URI notification is not performed for a temporary file created by the application running on the PC.